Harry Potter and Merlin's Heir version 20
by dove622
Summary: She tried to keep her secret from the world. But could she keep it from him? HPOC and a little HPGW Contains Half Blooded Prince spoilers. New Summary
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is Harry Potter and Merlin's Heir 2.0. I'll post at the bottom my reasons for redoing it. This prologue doesn't really have to do with the sorta love description seen in the summary, but it will be important to the plot. And I thought that it would make an intriguing first chapter. I hope that everyone like it. If you don't, I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling and I will not be J.K Rowling when I'm writing the other chapters so this covers all of them.

* * *

Prologue

Long ago when legends were not legends but reality, there was a powerful wizard named Merlin. His power was magnificent something talked about around the world. But Merlin, like all wizards, was mortal and he grew old and closer to death. Aware that his time on earth was coming to an end he devised a way to preserve his magic forever for he knew that one day magic would be as dark as night and his would be need as a light. He spent months creating a spell, a spell that would be used to send his magic through the ages. However, Merlin had no children to bestow this gift on. Near the end, he met a young boy named Julian. Julian possessed the power of magic and became apprentice to Merlin and eventually an adopted son. On his deathbed, Merlin summed up ever ounce of his power to perform his last spell. And with the spell, he placed all of his magic he had onto Julian moments before he died. Julian grew up, married and had his own children who had there own children and so on a so forth. "The Magic" passed to the youngest member of the family ever time the carrier died. It continued pass flawlessly from generation to generation until a little over a thousand years ago, when pair of twin daughters were born, Margaret and Isabel. They were complete opposites. Margaret, the youngest, was a free spirit who loved life, and in return, it loved her. Isabel was a loner. She never socialized and spent most of her life locked in her room. She also hated her sister very much. The sisters grew up and married, Margaret marrying a humble wizard named Alchemies Dumbledore and Isabel a proud, but arrogant, wizard names Salazar Slytherin . Margaret, being the youngest, received "The Magic" when her father died. This only made her sister hate her more. Isabel believed that she was more talented and gifted that her twin was. " The Magic ", however continued on through the Dumbledore family, but Isabel promised that one day an Heir of Slytherin would one day possess it. "The Magic" passed and passed and passed until it came upon a young wizard named Albus Dumbledore. He embraced "The Magic" and learned to use it, unlike any before. He became the most powerful wizard ever, second only to Merlin himself. Some thought he would have the magic forever until..

A flash of green light hit Dumbledore. His body dropped onto the cold stone floor. He gaze was endless. His face turned white. "The Magic" had been passed once more.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Please review if you did. Thanks!!!!

My reasons for deleting this story are simple..I don't like it. I feel like it doesn't sound true Harry Potterish. The plot will be the same, but some things will change. And I hope that the new story will be considered better written than the previous one. Thanks if you are a fan of this story and I hope that the new one will not disappoint you.


	2. Chapter 1: Eyes in the Shadows

Author's Note. Here's the first chapter and I really hope that everyone likes it.

* * *

Chapter One: Eyes in the Shadows

Harry's eyes opened slowly. The only noise he could hear was rain hitting the window and Ron's soft snores. Like he had done many mornings before, he put on his glasses and quietly slipped out the door. The stairs creaked under his bare feet as he descended to the familiar spot. The door he had come to was plain. But the girl in the room was not. Ginny Weasley was like fire and left a mark wherever she touched. Harry remembered the first time he found himself there. One night he had stayed up studying until the wee hours of the morning and he need a cup of tea. He meant to go down to the kitchen, but ended up in front of her door. He didn't need tea, he needed her. He thought about peeking into her room and watching her sleep. But, that seemed too stalkerish. He wanted to march into her room, pick her up, and kiss her the harder that he had ever kissed a girl in his entire life. That would just make things more complicated. They had decided that they couldn't be together, it was too dangerous. But Harry, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't stop loving her. He admired her from afar, like he was now. Sitting outside her room gave her some sort of comfort, knowing that she was asleep and safe.

In on week, he would be back at Hogwarts and wouldn't be able to do this. If he stepped one foot up to the girl's dormitory, the entire stair case would turn into a giant super slide. He didn't want to go back to Hogwarts. He fought with the Order for the most of the summer, trying to repeal their desire for him to go back. When he turned seventeen, he used the excuse that he was considered an adult in the wizarding world. But they ignored that reason too.

"Your mum and dad would want you to stay in school."

"You need to be fully schooled in order to fight Voldemort." They would all say, changing words here and there.

Finally, with much grudging, he decided to go back. In a few hours, he would be going with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron to Diagon Alley to buy their books. It was almost a bitter sweet, sad that

Of course, Harry knew that the end was coming, the end where either he, or Voldemort, or both must die. The thought of this day lingered his head like a rainy cloud in comic stripes.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing a far sleepy eyed Hermione.

"Harry." She said surprised at the raven head boy sitting at her feet. "What are you doing?" she lowered her voice to a whisper, careful not to wake the other slumbers.

Harry shrugged, he didn't have an answer.

"I thought you and Ginny broke things off?" she asked, taking a seat next to him.

"We did."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"Then why are you sitting outside her door at," she grabbed Harry's wrist and checked the time on his watch, "three o'clock in the morning."

Harry shrugged again.

"You have to let her go Harry."

"I love her."

" I know you do Harry, but you know that you can't be with her. You'll be risking her life. If you truly love her, let her go. Let her be safe from Voldemort."

"Don't you think I already know this Hermione?" he said angrily.

Didn't anyone think he knew anything?

He let himself calm down before he spoke again.

"Breaking up with her was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'm trying to move on, Mione. It's hard. It's hard to give up something you've wanted so long."

"I know Harry, but have you ever thought that Ginny may not be the one for you."

"How could you say that, Hermione?"

"I know that you think I'm crazy, but hear me out."

The rage had built up in Harry vanished.

"Every girl you ever been with has been to, not to offend Ginny, has been too weak. You won't let Ginny be with you because you know that."

"But Voldemort…"

"I know that you think your decision has to do with wanting to protect them from Voldemort," she interrupted, "but that's just your excuse."

"You need someone stronger Harry, someone who can face Voldemort beside you and you don't have to be afraid for their protection. You need someone who could protect you as much as you protect them"

Hermione left down the stairs, leaving the young wizard to think. Needless to say, he wasn't there when she returned.

* * *

"Breakfast!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. A stampede of feet followed, echoing with boisterous noise through the small house. Ron was the first to appear, followed by Harry, Fred and George (who had been visiting for a few days), Ginny and Hermione.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley began, piling eggs on Harry's plate, "we will be leaving in exactly one hour for Diagon Alley." She had now moved onto Hermione's plate, "I want everyone to please remember to bring your school supplies list, since." She moved onto Ron's, "some of you are in different classes. I really hope that..."

Clash!!

Something hit the window, causing all of them to look up.

The noise in question was caused but the family owl.

"Fred, get Errol. I promise you that ruddy bird is blind."

Fred obeyed his mother and went to the window.

"Mum, it's urgent." Said Fred, handing it Errol was carrying to his mother.

She quickly read it, her eyes scanning back and forth across the page.

"The Order has been called in for a meeting in an hour. Fred—George," she looked at both twins respectively, "I need you to get your bothers. Remus contacted Percy, but he doesn't want to send owls outside the country. Fred, go to Romania for Charlie. George, France for Bill and Fleur. We will meet you there."

The twins took their instructions and vanished with a 'pop'.

She folded the letter and placed in her apron pocket.

"Hurry up and eat, I'm going to get ready. And remember your school lists, Remus will be going with us to Diagon Alley after the meeting."

Leaving the skillet of eggs on the table, she left up the stairs.

* * *

Harry hadn't been in the Grimmauld place since his godfather's death and he didn't want to be in it now. After Sirius's death, the Order has asked him if they could still use the old house as there meeting place. Harry, of course, said that they could. He didn't want to house. I was too depressing and old, and smelt of bad cheese. But the house belongs to him, and there was nothing he could do to change that. It was exactly as he remembered, every dust bunny and cobweb in its place.

"I must send that little rat of a house elf I have to clean it soon." He thought to himself, scanning his surrounding, "If it's ever going to be livable again."

He didn't know if he would ever live in it. He thought about using it as a second house, living in the country and returning whenever he wanted to embrace city life for a while. He also thought about giving it the Order, but it was the only thing he had left of Sirius'. For now, he just wanted it to sit there until he could finally deal with it.

"Molly, dear," Said a frantic Mr. Weasley, peeking down the stairs, "the meeting's about to begin!"

"Oh, right. Now," she began turning back to the youngest Weasley children and their friends, "you four stay here and, Ginny---Hermione, please make Harry and Ron some lunch if the meeting runs late, would you girls."

Ginny and Hermione nodded at the red-headed woman, before she ran out of the kitchen.

"So," Ron said, once his mother had left, "what are we going to for the time being?"

He looked at his brown haired girlfriend and gave her a wink. Smiling, they both went up the stairs to, no doubt, one of their senseless snogging sessions.

Harry looked at Ginny, who was sitting at the wood table, staring at the flickering fire.

He could see the reflections in her eyes, enlightening her brown orbs.

For a while, Harry just sat there, watching the girl he loved.

* * *

"What, Remus, was so important that you called an emergency meeting?"

"We have a matter to discuss, that slipped my mind at our lasting meeting." Said the werewolf, now in his more pleasant, human form. "It will require all of the members help, Minerva"

The cat at the other end of the table jumped, transforming quickly in to the strict looking witch.

"To understand what I about to tell you, we must go back over a thousand years to Merlin's age."

She told them the story of 'The Magic', up to Dumbledore's death at the end of last year.

"The new keeper of 'The Magic', or Merlin's Heir, as they are usually referred to will be attending Hogwarts this year."

"Not to be rude," said Charlie Weasley from the corner, "but what exactly does that have to do with the Order. Our job is to fight Voldemort, no worry about so timid first year who happens to have amazing magical powers."

Minerva McGonagall smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Thank you, Mr. Wealsey, for asking that excellent question. That leads to another story. One that began sixteen years ago, onHalloween"

"That's the night Voldemort killed Lily and James." Arthur exclaimed.

"Exactly, Arthur. You see, Harry wasn't the only baby Voldemort was after that night."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ginny asked Harry, breaking the long silence.

"Who, Ron and Hermione...we'll I think talking is out of the question right now, if you know what---"

"I meant the Order, Harry." Ginny interrupted, rolling her eyes at his joke.

"No idea."

"Why didn't you join the Order? You are of age now."

"Dunno," he shrugged, "I guess I just don't want to know what's going on, you know... with the war and all."

"Harry," her voice was soft and calm, "you can't ignore the war. Sooner or later, you'll have to face Voldemort and I, for one, have faith that you will succeed."

Moments like that, Harry realized how much he wanted Ginny and how much he hated Voldemort from taking her away from him. His missed times like now, were they simply talked. They hadn't talked much since they broke up; it was a little too uncomfortable for both of them. The times they did talk, however, were magical to the wizard. Her voice calmed him of all uncertainty and fear.

Ginny smiled slightly.

"We did have some good times, didn't we?" She said.

"We did, "Harry agreed with a nod, "like the time we won the Quidditch house Cup." "The first time you kissed me was at the victory party."

The room became uncomfortable for both of them, thinking about all of they times they were together.

"But you understand why I have to break it off."

"I know Harry." She said quietly, "Sometimes I wish I could find Voldemort myself and do him off for breaking us up."

"I wouldn't want you to place yourself in any type of danger. If something was to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do with myself, Gin."

She nodded, holding back the tears that had filled her eyes. She always loved when he called her Gin.

"So," he began, trying to clear the awkwardness of the conversation, "are you excited about school?"

* * *

Diagon Alley was extremely crowded and dry, considering the rain. Everywhere the streets were full with procrastinate student and their parents, who have waited for the last week to do all of their Hogwarts shopping.

Mrs. Weasley stopped dead in the middle of traffic and turned around to face her followers.

"You three," her head nodded towards Harry, Ron and Hermione, "take Remus and go get your Potions supplies. I've got to take Ginny to Madam Malikin's to get new robes. But hurry, we need to meet at Flourish and Blotts in one hour."

She turned on her heel and rushed through the crowd, Ginny following behind her.

"C'mon you three." Remus said, smirking, pulling Ron and Hermione, like a mother pulling her child. "I would hate to see Molly's face if we showed up late. She would think that we were attacked by Voldemort and dead somewhere." Harry snorted, amused that Remus sounded a little like Mrs. Wealsey. After a few steps, the couple broke free and their hands slid into each others. Harry followed afterwards, rolling his eyes. They walked down alley after alley, growing closer to their destination.

Harry had been staring absent mindedly at the ground when, out of nowhere, a piece of parchment landed in front of him. He looked around, trying to find it's owner, probably a anxious looking witch, someone like Mrs. Weasley, who had lost her shopping list. No one so much as glanced at him. Being the good Gryffindor he is, he knelt down to pick it up. Just before his hand reached it, though, another hand appeared.

Curious, he looked up. He would never expect what he saw. He knew it was a person, but their face could not be seen. It was hidden by a hood, which cast a shadow over all of his' or hers' exposed flesh. All he could see was their eyes. They were big and blue and burned into the dark like a candle in the depth of night. They intrigued him, drawing him closer in to their depth. But in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Harry?"

He looked up at Hermione, who was leaning out of a small shop.

"Are you coming?"

* * *

Author's Note: So was it horrible? I hope that you liked it. If you did..review please. Also, I'm looking for a beta I already have one, but I would perfer to have two so thay one doesn't get swamped. Tell me if you would like to. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 2: A Kiss and a Cup of Tea

Chapter Two: A Kiss and a Cup of Tea

The last day of the holiday came too soon for Harry. He spent most of his last day in the room that he and Ron shared, finishing his rather lengthy Transfiguration essay. It was proving to be a difficult essay to write. Harry knew nothing of transfiguring stationary objects to moving objects and couldn't remember much from Professor McGongall's lessons. He contemplated asking Hermione for help, but he already knew the answer.

"Harry," she would begin, fists perched on her hips, " you should have listened to me at the beginning of the summer and did it so you wouldn't be in this situation." He could hear her strict voice ringing in his ears. Like the usual Hermione, she had finished all of her holiday homework in the first week and surprisingly, Ron accompanied her. Of course, Harry doubted that all they did was study.

His best friend's relationship hadn't surprised him. It had been brewing since the first day they met, on the train six years ago. For years, he had wondered when they were both going to fess up their feelings for each other. He knew that it was coming soon when Ron began snogging Lavender publicly last year. He could see something in Hermione's eyes when she watched them… jealousy. And when they finally broke things off, she didn't hide her joy over their break up.

Dumbledore's death seemed to be the ending point of their hidden desires for one another. Hermione needed someone to comfort her and Ron was there. They have been together ever since.

Harry pulled himself away from thoughts of the labyrinth that was Hermione's and Ron's relationship and returned to his essay.

_Combining the correct spell with wand movement gives the still object—_

"Harry, dinner!" called Mrs. Weasley rather loudly.

Harry didn't know how her voice reached him on the next to top floor, but he didn't care. His empty stomach was rumbling.

He finished his sentence and rolled up his parchment.

"I'll finish it later." he assumed to himself leaving the room.

The savory aroma of food hit Harry in the face as he entered the kitchen. Mrs. Wealsey was hunched over the stove, magical stirring a numerous amount of pots with her wand.

Acknowledging that Harry had arrived, she turned her head from the pot at hand to face him.

"Harry dear, it's good to see you finally come out today." she said, referring to his imprisonment in his room, "Will you go help Ron outside with the tables."

He nodded and started out the door when, out of the corner of his eye he saw something. It was red and with glints of gold weaving all through it.

Ginny was leaning over the sink, a curtain of hair veiling her face.The sun, which was now disappearing over the hill, was streaming its last rays of the day through the window, hitting her hair. Her locks reflected the sunlight illuminating the room with a faint glow.

Harry was mystified by her. He felt weak at the knees. His heart beat a few extra times.

She was breathtaking. Her natural beauty radiated from her, engulfing Harry.

Harry was falling for her more and more.

And the way she was hunching over the sink, peeling potatoes with her wand. The way she looked at that moment, making dinner, made Harry wonder:what if they were still together and they had gotten married? She would do this for him every night, give or take a few.

_No Harry, you can't think like that._

His eyes wondered to her again.

_But she's so beau— no, not again._

He was trying to keep himself from thinking thoughts about her. But at each moment he took a step forward, he metally took two steps back. He couldn't get her out of his head. She occupied his every inch of his mind. He loved her and it killed him that they couldn't be together.

"Harry?" Ron yelled at the oblivious boy. "Harry?...Harry!?"

The last call awoke Harry from his thoughts. He turned from Ginny to face Ron, who was peeking in the door.

"Are you coming mate?"

"Coming..coming where?--Oh!" He mentally slapped himself in the forehead, "Tables."

He had forgotten what he was doing there. All that he could think about was Ginny.

"Yeah, mate, I'm coming." he replied, and followed Ron out the door and across the lawn.

Outside were two enormous wooden tables, one sitting next to the shed and one near the house.

"Mum wants us to move the tables over there." Ron pointed to a spot about fifteen feet away.

"And how are we supposed to do this?" Harry asked, looking from table to table.

Ron gave him a disbelieving look.

"We're wizards Harry, remember?" he looked at his like he was stupid.

"I'm not an dense Ron...I know that. " he gave his the same stupid look, " But that still doesn't explain--"

"Seventeen year old wizards, genius."

Harry felt like an idiot.

"Oh..yeah."

The light bulb went off above his head.

"Levation?"

Ron nodded, smiling mischievously

"Leavation."

They each went to separate tables. Harry went to the one near the house and Ron, the one near the shed.

Harry pointed his wand at the table.

"Swish and flick." Hermione's word echoed in his head. Levation was one of the first things that he had learned at Hogwarts. He had been sitting by Seamus who made his feather, like many other things, explode. He smiled at the memory, and then turned to the task at hand.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

The table floated upwards, meeting Ron's table far above their heads. They moved the tables were Ron had showed him, setting them down gentle as they finished.

"Now we need chairs." Ron said, looking satisfied at the tables.

"How many are coming to dinner?"

"Well, you, me, Hermione, Ginny, Mum, Dad, Fred and George, Charlie, and Bill and Fleur." Ron counted the people off out loud.

" No Percy?"

"No, he has "work" which means he's sucking up to his boss tonight by staying at the office until the middle of the night so he can show that he is a dedicated employee." He mocked Percy's voice, looking very sincere like Percy often does.

"Alright Percy," Harry began smiling," but as soon as you start talking about cauldron bottoms I'm locking you in the shed and throwing away the key."

Ron smiled.

"Fair enough." he said in his normal, non Percy voice.

"So that was eleven chairs?"

Ron nodded as Harry raised his wand.

"Accio eleven chairs."

The shed began to shake like a vicious dog was trying to get out. Then, the doors burst open and eleven wooden chairs flew out. Harry lined them up around the table with a flick of his wand.

"Are you doing alright boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked, peeking out the window.

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Alright then, add two chairs to the table. Remus and Tonks just Flooed in and I invited them to dinner."

Harry Accioed two more chairs and put them around them table.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley continued, "just hang the lanterns and by the time you're finished, dinner will be done. "

Ron retrieved a box from the shed.

"Oh," Harry picked up a small booklet and blew off the dust, "here are the directions."

"Enlarge individual lanterns with _Engorgio, _then hang lanterns up with Leviosa Reciokulas and light with Lumos Armadia. To cancel spells, use Termantis Permesis." Harry read.

"Seems simple enough."

Ron silently agreed with him. They began putting up the lanterns, Ron enlarging and Harry levitating and lighting.

When the last one was lit, Mrs. Wealsey , Hermione, and Ginny joined them outside, each levitating food behind them.

"Well done boys." Mrs. Weasley praised them, placing the parcels on the table.

"Yes, very well done Ron." Hermione chimed in, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"And very well done Harry," she turned towards him, "But if I kiss you, Ron might have a fit." She laughed, looking at her boyfriend.

"I certainly will," he agreed with a stern nod, "You are mine, not _Victors' _"The last word came out with a very heavy German accent.

Hermione became defensive.

"At least Victor and I didn't snog around in the Common Room…like you and Lavender." she replied with a huff.

"Hermione," Ron begged, throwing her puppy dog eyes, "that was one time; I only did it to make you mad."

"Well, it does. Just don't bring up Victor again and I won't bring up Lavender. Agreed?"

"Agree. Seal it with a kiss?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Ronald."

"And that would be my cue to leave." Harry said, leaving his friends to their kiss.

"Sickening…isn't it?" Ginny asked, walking up to Harry.

"Just a little." he replied.

"Is _that_ what they always do?" Ginny surveyed the kissing couple with digust.

"Not always, when they aren't swapping spit, they are making goo goo eyes with each other and play footise."

"Well, that's much better." She responded, sarcastically. She met Harry's eyes.

He felt a burning blush in his cheeks. Luckily, it didn't show. The way she looked at his drove him crazy with love. He wanted her brown eyes to always be set on him.

"Harry Ginny, dinner." Mrs. Weasley called to them, breaking the moment.

Harry moved his eyes from Ginny.

_Great going Harry, you were staring at her again. _

She smiled weakly

"We better go…"

"Yeah." Harry interrupter her nodding. They both departed to their seats, Harry's on one side of the table and Ginny's on the other. He sat down next to Ron and Remus.

_You are such an idiot! _

Dinner had been over for almost half an hour. Bill and Fleur were the first to leave, they had to get up earlier the next morning. Charlie was the next to leave. He still had to check on some of the dragons that evening and that could take some time. The other Weasley children were in the house with Hermione and Harry. Fred and George were showing them their lastest invention.

"I guess I'll tell you my real reason for Flooing." Remus began, "It has to do with tomorrow." Both of the Wealsey's knew that tomorrow was the day that Remus and Tonks were escorting Merlin's Heir (they didn't know her name) to Hogwarts.

"I need you" he directed his attention to Mr. Weasley, " to keep an ear out for anything unusual from the Transportation Department. Tomorrow would be an excellent day for you to day for you to take a keen interest in magical transportation."

Mr. Weasley nodded, taking the command to heart.

"Are you planning to use the Floo network tomorrow?"

"Not at the moment. We are to use Muggle transportation until we reach Hogsmeade, but you never know. However, we are planning to Floo to their house in Chester and we don't want that to look suspicious. Also, I need you to give this to Kingsley tomorrow." He gave him a small piece of paper containing an address. " This is the address to their house. Tell him I need the chimney to be connected at exactly 10:39, that's when Tonks and I are planning to Floo there. For the past few weeks, Kingsley has been spying on Richard Coggeshall, the one who oversees the Floo Network and all Floos, and he takes a break from 10:37 to 10:42 every day. That will give us just enough time for Kingsley to connect the Floo and disconnect the Floo before he gets back." After he said all of this, he took a much need drink of tea. "That brings me to Molly." He turned to face the witch who was refilling Tonks tea cup, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Me?" she seemed surprised at the question, "Nothing beside taking the children to the train station. Why do you ask?"

"We're to take a train at one to New Hollyfax from London. Would it be too mush trouble if you came to Grimmauld place tomorrow to make lunch for us?'

"No, of course not dear. I would be more than happy to. What would you like?" He could see how excited she was. She always loved feeling needed.

"Anything would be fine."

She nodded.

"What time should I be there?'

"We will be getting there around twelve, so I guess then."

"I'm so excited, I hope I would met this 'Merlin's Heir'. What are she like?"

Remus sighed. The question was his most asked question since he and McGongall had told the Order about Merlin's Heir. He was one of the only ones who actually knew the carrier. He had met them over the summer and they instantly grown close.

"Well…"

Harry laid awake in his bed. Minutes or hours could have passed by, he couldn't tell. The only thing he new was that he couldn't sleep. He press the small light button on his watch.

_2:28_

"I've only been laying here for three hours." he thought, huffly turning over.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying his best to sleep.

"I'm in a relaxing place. One hundred sheep, ninety nine sheep, ninety eight sheep ninety seven… oh, who am I kinding that never works." He sat up furiously,hitting his already fluffed pillows. He lied back down and tried to get comfortable. After tossing and turning for a few more minutes, he finally gave up.

_Maybe if I get something to drink.._

His thought trailed off as he got out of bed to go downstairs.

The kitchen was quiet as one would expect in the middle of the night. Harry quickly made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. He watched the amber liquid slowly stop swirling from were he put in milk.

He put his head in his hands, gently rubbing his eyes with his palms. The aroma of the tea surrounded him. He could see something, far off in the distance of his mind. It was coming closer to him.

It's a person. A person with...red hair,Unmistakeable red hair. Ginny.

He could see her face. She was smiling at him. She came closer and closer until she was right in front of him.

_Something's not right._

He looked over her face. Every thing was in place, ever freackle, every dimple. But her eyes… They weren't exactly the chocolate brown they always were. They were..

_Blue?_

He had seen them before. It was hard to ever forget eyes like that. They twinkled like an endless star and looked like the deepest parts of the ocean. As he looked at them, they seemed to be bigger that normal.

_They are getting larger._

Not only that, though. Ginny was slowly fading into the darkness. Soon, nothing else was left beside the eyes.

"Harry?"

Something spoke.

Harry was too afraid to turn around. He had no desire to find out what was speaking. He remembered his second year at Hogwarts, when he was hearing voices.

"Hearing voices isn't a good sign." Hermione told him and she had been right.

The baslisk definitely wasn't good.

"Harry? Harry? HARRY?!"

Harry woke up violently.

_It was just a dream. _

He sighed in relief.

He looked up at whoever had woken him up. The real Ginn was standing in front of him.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought something warm might help and ,as you see, it did. You?"

"Thirsty. I came to get some water." She quickly filled a glass at the tap, then sat down next to Harry.

"Are you excited about the new school term?" she asked, looking up from her glass of water.

"Not really. It's my last and final year at Hogwarts and everything will be different. Dumbledore will be gone, Voldemort and I will… well,you know." He tried not to look at Ginny. The final battle was coming closer and closer.

"I have faith that you'll win Harry." She smiled weakly at him.

He shrugged.

"Do you not have faith in yourself?"

"How can I Ginny? I'm only seventeen with no amazing magical powers and I'm supposed to fight the Darkest wizard ever while protecting everyone that I love."

His voice was calm with no emotion. He had just spilt out his worries and anxieties to the girl he loved.

" Harry." He willed his head to stay down. "Harry, look at me."

Sighing, he raised his head to her. She had enclosed the space between them so that now her face was inched from his.

"Harry, you mustn't doubt yourself. You're amazing."

The firelight dimly lit her flawless face. Her red hair was in a sloppy ponytail leaving some strands hanging down to frame her face. He looked into her eyes and was relieved to find them the same chocolate brown color he had always known.

_She looks so beautiful._

So beautiful that he couldn't resist.

He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and gentle and just as he remembered it to be.

After a few seconds, he pulled his head back from hers. He wanted to kiss her again and again and again. But his subconscious interfered with those feelings.

His was in a daze. He had surrendered to all of those feelings that he held deep within his heart all summer. Without thinking, he left the kitchen and went up to his and Ron's room. He pulled the blanket around his body, face still stunned in disbelief. Only the faintest whisper could escape his lips.

"What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

Author's Note: So, this took longer than I thought that it would. If you actually like this story and hate me for taking so long then, I am so sorry. Also, I might need to tell you that I happened to lose my already betaed chapter so I had to do all of the proofreading myself which could be bad. If you find a mistake, please tell me about it and I will do my best to correct it. Thanks!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Three: Hogwarts

The trains' whistle was a bittersweet sound to Harry Potter. His last year at Hogwarts had finally come. Like any teenager entering their last school year, he was ready to leave and move on. However, Hogwarts was his home and it's always hard to leave home. In his heart, Harry hoped that this wouldn't be the last time he would see this train ever again. He hoped in future years that he would be watching his children get on the same train in front of him to go to Hogwarts. That is what he was fighting for, that is what the Order and Aurors and, in some way, every good witch or wizard in the world was fighting for. A future. He wanted the students around him to be free from the fear of Voldemort and of the death he brings. And if he had to sacrifice his life to make this dream come true, he would.

"Harry, come on. The train is about to leave." Hermione called after him, hanging out an open door.

He nodded and began after them, dragging his trunk behind.

They settled in their normal compartment at the end of the train. Hermione levitated the trunks one by one and put them in the overhead rack about one seat, while Ron and Harry put their animal cages on the other. Hedwig hooted that she was settled and Pig zoomed around her tiny cage. Crookshanks, on the other hand, wasn't as pleased. She glared daggers with her yellow eyes at Hermione when she realized that she was going to let her out. Then she glanced at Pig and, Harry was sure that he saw it, rolled her eyes as if to say 'You're sitting me next to _that_ thing'.

"Don't look at me that way Crookshanks." Hermione said to her cat, stroking her fur through the bars. Crookshanks just meowed pitifully and turned around so that her back faced Hermione.

Harry smiled as he sat, opposite to Ron, resting his tired head upon the cool glass. The houses and fields streamed by as they passed them, becoming a blur to the eye.

"Harry," he looked up from the glass and at Ron, ""Would you mind if Hermione and I snog senseless until we arrive?" Harry began to open his mouth to answer but that didn't seem to matter when Ron grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her into his lap, covering her protesting lips with his own.

"Rommph…Rommph..ROMMPH!" She pushed her eager boyfriend away from her and pinned him against the seat.

"Ron, I have to go."

"Go? Go where go?" his voice was quiet, like his dreams had just been crushed.

"To find Anthonyand the new prefects."

"But why?"

"Because the Head Boy and Head Girl always do that Ron." She looked at her watch,

"I'm about to be late." She pushed off of him and straighten up her skirt before leaving.

Once the door closed behind her, Ron torn his eyes from her figure and looked to his best friend.

"So Harry, what happened." He asked, laying a back against the seat.

"What are you talking about Ron?" He answered, confused.

"You know what I'm talking about. What happened between you and my sister?"

_Uh-oh. Just play dumb, Harry_

"Nothing Ron." He lied, "What makes you think that anything happened?"

"Oh," Ron began sarcastically, "maybe the fact that both of you are avoiding each other like the plague."

"Were not avoiding each other like the plague."

"You asked me to ask Hermione to ask Ginny to pass you the butter even though you were sitting across from her."

He was right. Harry had gone through a row of people just t get the butter. And Ron wasn't wrong about him avoiding Ginny. They didn't even look at each other that morning, or at least not at the same time. He would glance up at her, but when her eyes came close to looking at him, he would glance away. And because of that, because that Ron was right about everything, Harry muttered the first word he could think of in his defense.

"So."

"She rather sit with Loony Luna than with you."

"Luna's her friend." He replied, which was a reasonable explanation," Maybe they're just catching up."

"Or maybe she doesn't want to be around you. Now Harry, tell me what happened." The last two words came out slowly with more emphasized.

"Alright….I kissed her." He mumbled barley audible.

"What? Did you just say that you kissed my sister?"

Harry nodded.

"Otherwise than being complete weird and gross that you kiss my baby sister, does that mean you're back together?"

"I don't know what it means Ron. I was down in the kitchen getting some tea and she came to get a glass of water and she told me that I was amazing and she looked so perfect in the light with her hair all messed up and her beautiful big eyes and I couldn't help myself, I kissed her."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Don't know. I want to be with her, but I don't want to put her in danger."

Harry didn't speak much after that. He did what he needed to do. Think.

* * *

Darkness had engulfed the little town of Hogsmeade by the time the train had arrived. Over the noise of the screeching brakes, Harry could hear Hagrid's voice already beckoning the first years to him and the boats that await them. He, Ron and Hermione, who had rejoined them half way through the train ride, gathered their trunks and cages and each looked once more around the compartment they had claimed as there own for seven years.

"Do you think we will ever see it again?" Hermione asked voice solemn. Both she and Ron look to Harry for the answer.

"I don't know Hermione. But I'm fighting for that chance."

"You're fighting." Ron retorted rather loudly, "What about me and Hermione? Haven't we helped?"

"Yes, Hermione has helped," He smiled, "But I remember _you_ being more a burden that help most of the times."

"Burden! Don't you remember the Department of Mysteries, Harry? Or that I had to watch crazy Professor Lockhart. Or, maybe you forgot this one Harry, that I sacrificed myself in the ruddy chess game our first year." Ron continued to relive all of their years as they traveled outside to the carriages that were waiting.

* * *

"Please students, please sit down." Squeaked Professor Flitwick, standing on the table and tapping his wand on the nearest goblet. The students obeyed their small professor at once, each taking their seat at their respective table. Harry sat next to Neville and across form Hermione and Ron.

"As many as you know," Professor Flitwick squeaked again, his voice booming with a Snorous charm. " at the end of last year, our headmaster for many years , Albus Dumbledore was killed by a Death Eater, " he wouldn't say Snape's name though many knew, "His loss was and will continue to be tragic to this school, however, we must move on." He paused to let the full thought of what he just said sink in. "I am pleased to announce you're new Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGongall." The sadness that once generated through the halls a few moments ago vanished and cheers rang out, the loudest coming from the Gryffindor table.

Professor, or as she was now was called Headmistress, McGongall rose from he seat and went to the podium.

"Thank you students." She greeted, her usually pursed lips formed into a smile, "I hope that we will have a wonderful year. There are a few minor details I must go over with you before the feast. As always, the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden. Also, the Ministry has requested that the security here at the school is increased; so many new charms will be placed around the castle as well as, regular inspections by the Ministry's Aurors. We will also have many new teachers here at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin, who many of you remember from four years ago, is returning to old position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Some students exchanged worried looks only to be answered by the Headmistress, "Yes, he is a werewolf. However, he will be taking his Wolfsbane the entire time and, I assure you, he will not harm any student here. He is such a sweet tempered man and you mustn't be afraid of him. He will also be taking my old position as the head of Gryffindor house." The Gryffindors faces turned solemn again. Many of them would miss their Head. Harry, however, looked at Ron and smirked. They could get away with so much more now, or at least they hoped they would. "Second, Nymphadora Tonks will be taking the position of Potions teacher." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked amongst themselves. They all silently agreed that the Order definitely had a hand in this. "Neither of them are here tonight, they both had some other business to attend to. However, I would like to introduce you to our newest teacher who is here tonight, Abeforth Dumbledore. As many of you know, he is the younger brother to late Headmaster Dumbledore." An older man stood next to Professor Sprout. He had the same crooked nose and half moon spectacles. His face was much younger than his brother's and his beard was shorter and gray like his hair. He smiled warmly at all the student and slightly bowed. "Professor Dumbledore will be the new Transfiguration professor since I will not be able to continue teaching now that I am Headmistress." The students all began to clap for their new teacher while Professor Flitwick moved to the front, carrying a small stool with a large hat on top. One by one, the first years, all who had been standing in the front since the beginning of McGongall's speech, were sorted. There weren't as many students as when Harry was a first year, only about twenty. Eight were sorted into Gryffindor, five into Ravenclaw, five into Hufflepuff, and only two into Slytherin. Hogwarts seemed smaller this year. All around the Hall, students were missing, student he had known since his first few years. Harry assumed it was because of last spring, the parents wouldn't think that Hogwarts was safe enough. The Slytherin table was almost bare compared to the other tables.

"Professor Flitwick told Grandmum that most of the seventh years replied that they were going to be able to attend Hogwarts this year," Neville whispered to Harry as they both stared at the Slytherin table.

"What were there reasons?" Asked Hermione, joining the conversation.

"Various, sickness, death, family affairs—"

"Dark mark" Ron interrupted, "Oh wait, I doubt they would give that one." He continued sarcastically.

"Is the Ministry not going to do anything about it?" Hermione said, "I mean, almost an entire house year has dropped out, half of which are children of known Death Eaters. That would have to be mad to not do anything."

"They can't. For all the Ministry knows, their reasons are legitimate." Neville replied, shaking his head.

Professor McGongall tapped her wand on her goblet to regain everyone's attention. "Now that that is done, let us eat." With a wave of her wand, mountains of food appeared on the tables. Everyone began filling their plates and their stomachs and immersing the Hall in conversation.

Harry was so happy to go to his dorm that evening. Like usual, all of his things had been brought up and his uniform was laid out neatly, no doubt by house elves. His four poster bed had never looked so inviting as it did that moment. In a sleepy dazed, a combination of a lot of food and being up since seven that morning, he striped off his robes and put on his warm pajamas and slipped into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was in a deep sleep dreaming of flying with a certain red head, no knowing what was coming closer that very second.

* * *

The waves crashed along the boat. She tighten her cloak around her, but the wind still felt like a thousand knives against her back. With one gust, her hood blew off freeing her hair to wipe around her face. Her eyes reflected tiny spots of golden light that came from the dark figure in front of her.

"Hogwarts."

* * *

A/N: Here's a random fact about my story. The last section was the inspiration that inspired the entire story, thought you might like to know.

Please review and I promise that the next chapter won't take as long.


	5. Chapter 4: The New Student

A/N: Here's the chapter. I'm going to try to start getting them out quicker. Also, thought the journey of Harry Potter is ending tomorrow (today, the day that I am writing this in July 20) I will still be continuing with my story. Nothing about the original plot will change due to the new book. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!!! Please review, I promise you it helps me get the chapter out quicker.

Another A/N: This chapter is written in two different prospectives. I am going to divide those sections with the break thingys. I really hope that none of you get confused, but it's important that it goes back and forth between the two people.

* * *

Chapter Four: The New Student.

Harry stirred in his bed, thankful that the curtains were still pulled together tightly, sealing the too-early sunlight out. He rolled onto his stomach and checked his watch, pressing the small light-activating button on the side.

"7:56."

With a sigh, he pushed himself out of bed and down the hall to the boy's bathroom.

Once his morning routine (shower, brushing his teeth, a quick shave, and getting dressed) was completed, he went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione were already there, Hermione having her nose buried in the _Daily Prophet_ and Ron munching quietly on a full plate of bacon and eggs.

"Anything new in the world, Hermione?' he asked casually, sitting down and filling his own plate.

She didn't answer.

"Hermione?"

Ron looked up from next to her and shrugged, leaning in closer to talk to Harry, who did the same.

"She's been like this all morning. I can get her to talk at all," he whispered, not daring to disturb his girlfriend. "I even tried flirting with Lavender to get a rise out of her."

_What could be so interesting that she didn't even look up?_

"I have an idea, so just play along."

Ron nodded.

"What was that, Ron?" Harry began, his voice exaggerated and a little too loud, "N.E.W.T.S have been cancelled this year!"

Hermione's head immediately snapped up, eyes wide with emotion.

"WHAT?! They cancelled the N.E.W.T.S! I have been studying since we took our O.W.L.S.!" She frantically looked from boy to boy, finding a look of humor on their faces. "And you're joking. How can you possibly joke about something as serious as N.E.W.T.S.? They will be what determines our entire future--- oh wait, I forgot, you two don't care about your future." She said haughtily, slamming her paper on the table.

"Whoa. Hermione. We weren't trying to upset you; we just wanted to know what has kept your nose in that paper so long?" Ron explained, looking a little offended by her statement.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Ah, come on, Hermione. Tell us," Harry encouraged.

"That's it… nothing. I've read the paper from front to back and there is nothing about Voldemort. No deaths, no escapes… nothing."

"And that's bad?" Harry asked, not understanding the problem.

"I don't know… but something doesn't seem right." She looked eagerly between the two.

"Let's not let it ruin this weekend, Hermione, we'll talk to Lupin later."

She nodded in agreement, then pulled out a few pages of the paper and duplicated them.

"Here." She gave one set to Ron and the other to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry asked, his eyes looking up and down the page.

Hermione smiled.

"The sports section."

The continued their breaksfast in silence until Professor McGonagall demanded their attention.

"I have an announcement to make." Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the hall, signaling every student's head to turn to her.

"Our two missing teachers from last night have arrived. Professor Lupin."

Remus stood and gave a little bow. He looked more worn than usual; the bags under his eyes were a deep purple and his hair was shaggier than the last time Harry had seen him. But his appearance didn't seem to reflect his mood, for he smiled happily at the clapping students for many minutes before sitting back down.

"And Professor Tonks."

Tonks stood next to Lupin, knocking over a glass of pumpkin juice in the process. She grabbed a napkin and frantically tried to wipe up the running mess. Remus, looking very much amused, made the mess vanish in a flick of a wand, causing Tonks to blush at her cleaning attempt. She waved her soaked napkin at the students before returning to her seat, still blushing.

Professor McGonagall, who had listened to the whole fiasco instead of watching it, forced a smile at the new professor as she said,"Good luck, Professor Tonks."

"She'll need it," Ron added, trying not to laugh.

"Oh ,Ron, be nice. So what if she is a little clumsy," Hermione defended the ever-changing witch.

"Hermione, she's Potion Master. She'll be around boiling cauldrons full of potentially dangerous, acidic liquids all day. A little luck is what she is going to need so she doesn't melt herself."

"Good point," Hermione replied, nodding. "I'll leave her some cleaning and acid removal spells." A loud shriek came from the head table. Tonks had successful set her clothes on fire. "And a few extinguishing spells."

"Also," Professor McGonagall started again, still standing at the podium. "I need to see all Gryffindors in my old classroom at the end of breakfast. You are dismissed."

* * *

"I hope this doesn't take long." Ron said, peeking over the heads of the crowd, trying to get a glimpse over whatever what ever was going on. "It's a beautiful day outside and I was thinking that we could start Quidditch practice early this year."

"Ron, it's the last free weekend before classes start and you want to spend it in practice?" Harry questioned him, his voice retaining a hint of disbelief. "Who are you? Oliver?"

"Oh, right." Ron eyes open wide, almost not believing what he had just said, "What was I thinking? Hermione must be rubbing off on me." He shuddered. His girlfriend, who was in front of him, casually talking to a fifth year girl named Sarah, glanced over her shoulders, lip pursed and one hand on her small hip.

"It would do you some good for me to rub off on you. Work is always best when it is done earlier,"She quoted as if she were reading right out of a book.

"That may be true, dear, but work done later is better that no work at all."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Sarah loudly sighing "Men" in a "They-will-never-get-it, will they" voice.

Harry stood up to his full height of five foot nine, glancing over the crowd, searching for Ginny. Over the summer, a combination of Molly Weasley's cooking and a finally functioning pituitary gland caused him to have an enormous growth spurt. In accordance to his newly found height, his chest had become broader, his muscles more defined, his hair was longer, sweeping across his forehead, and his face grew out of his boyish looks into a man's. He looked stronger now, like he could take on a powerful wizard and survive. The girls at Hogwarts seemed to notice his new look. He had even made a first year blush when he asked her to pass him the bread at dinner.

He spotted her across the room, chatting with Padme and Lavender cheerfully.

_She looks so beautiful. _Harry thought to himself, watching her, mesmerized. Her lips were curved into a full smile, her eyes sparkling as she laughed, her fingers twirling a lock of her red hair. He had made his decision. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her, near her. He wanted to be the one that made her laugh, to hold her in his arms, to kiss her sweet cherry colored lips. Harry fancied himself in love with her or, if not in love, something extremely close.

"Students, attention." Professor McGonagall tapped rapidly on her old desk. They all obeyed at once, quieting their conversations and focusing on their Headmistress.

"This year, a new student will be joining your house. She is a transfer student from Beauxbatons Academy in France," Harry noticed many of the older boys' faces lighting up at the prospect of a new, possibly attractive, female in their house.

"She is in her seventh year and I expect all of you to make her feel welcome." She flicked her wand at the adjoining door. Harry could hear the faint sound of feet on the stone floor, followed by the appearance of a figure, face hidden by a veil of golden hair.

"Everyone, this is Meredith Chase." McGonagall introduced the newcomer.

From the back where he stood, Harry couldn't tell much about his new housemate. She seemed to be short compare to McGonagall and with a curvier figure. She was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with the word 'Ennervate' scribbled across the front. Whether it was a T- shirt or long sleeve, Harry didn't know, her arms were covered by a light gray jacket. Her hair was shoulder length, slightly thick and straight, framing her face with a few inward curls. Her face was plain: two eyes of unknown color, a slightly too-prominent nose, and simple lips. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't beautiful. She smiled a little, swelling the apples of her cheeks and creating little dimples on each side of her mouth.

"I would like all of you to introduce yourself to her and help her in any way possible to help her feel at home. You may go."

* * *

Meredith Chase looked around at her new housemates. They all seemed to peer back at her through judging eyes and she silently prayed that they would accept her as they got to know her. A disproving sneer from a girl with a black plait and her brunette friend made her question her appearance.

_Maybe I should have looked….nicer_,she thought, eyeing her outfit in her mind. When she had woken up this morning, no one had told her that she would be presented to her new house. In fact, it wasn't until after the school breakfast that she was summoned by the Headmistress to the spare room, where she decided to tell her about the morning plans.

"But--"Meredith had protested.

"No buts, Meredith, you should be proud to be in Gryffindor .Your mother and father were in Gryffindor. So were your Grandparents and their parents. You are from Gryffindor blood."

Meredith leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

"It's not that I'm in Gryffindor," she began, sighing, "It's the fact that you want to embarrass me in front of the entire house. I thought that I was just going to slip into the crowd and not make a big spectacled of myself."

Meredith hated nothing more than being embarrassed. She was a shy person by nature, unless you new her well. Really well. And now, she was to stand there in front of all of her classmates like a loser and be judged by them. Her stomach began to feel nauseous and she praised herself silently for not eating breakfast that morning or it would been all over the older witch's robes.

"You will be fine." McGonagall had tried to comfort her, but her words were lost. "Everyone is in there now. I'll go out, introduce you, and then you will come. It's really nothing." She gave Meredith a reassuring pat on her back, before leaving her, and entering the room that contained her doom. A few moments later, she left her sanctuary, and walked right into the lions den.

Meredith tore her eyes from the disapproving girls to the rest of the crowd. One cheery-looking boy that looked about her age, took photos of her as she stood there, making her feel even more ridiculous. No one else seemed to be paying her much attention, something that she didn't mind. Then, she spotted him…Harry Potter.

_He looks exactly as I remember, except bigger…and 16 years older… with more hair._

She named off the differences, but underneath it all, he still looked like the boy that stared out of that moving photograph for years. He was whispering to a red-headed boy, a few inches taller than him, and they were both reprimanded for talking by a brunette girl in front of them.

By the time that Meredith had regained full consciousness of what she was doing, the Headmistress had left the platform and was pushing towards the same brown-haired girl that had told of Harry and his gingered-haired companion just seconds before. Meredith pushed after her, coming on the girl moments after McGonagall had arrived.

"Meredith this is Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley."

"Ron" stated the boy with red hair, smiling at Meredith.

"Mr. Wealsey's younger sister, Ginny, is over there." She pointed to a pretty girl with matching flaming red hair who had just walked up, "And Mr. Harry Potter." Like everyone else before, she shook his hand, but this was no ordinary hand shake. Their eyes locked for a few moments...

* * *

Harry looked at his new house mate. He thought her plain before, but now that he could see her eyes, she seemed much more…well more. Her eyes, which captivated him, were a twinkling, light shade of blue

_Something is familiar about her. _

* * *

Meredith could almost see the wheels in his mind working.

_No _she reassured herself firmly _He can possible recognized you….can he._

"Meredith, Miss Granger will be taking you on a tour of the school." She said and the witch behind her confirmed it with a nod.

"Let's get started." Hermione smiled and began pushing her way towards the door and the other three began talking amongst themselves.

The distractions around her allowed Meredith move close to the Professor, her face only inches from hers.

"A _tour_?" she whispered with a little more emotion than was needed. "I probably know this castle better that half of them."

"I know, Meredith, but wouldn't it look a little suspicious if you knew exactly where you were going Monday?"

Meredith's only response was a heavy sigh that indicated her giving up and she stalked out the door after Hermione.

The tour was long. Apparently, the girl, Hermione, knew everything about the school. She went on a long time about the Whomping Willow and the Great Lake and showed her all of the classrooms eventhough Meredith wouldn't be in half of them. Meredith already knew all that Hermione was telling her about, but she listened attentively, nodding at the right time and asking many questions to keep her talking. Despite the girl's ability to talk forever with out breathing and her over-enthusiasm of Hogwarts, Meredith liked her. She was incredibly friendly and when she wasn't discussing the mistreatment of house-elves in the wizarding society or going into depthabout a portrait, she was very interested in Meredith'slife.

Meredith was so glad that they had worked out all the kinks inher past just for occasions like this.

"So, you went to Beauxbatons before coming here, right?"

Meredith nodded.

"Well, then c'est très agréable pour vous rencontrer." She said flawlessly.

Meredith never thought that herhours of watching a popular French soap opera would come in handy, but silently thanked herself for doing so.

"C'est très agréable pour vous rencontrer aussi." she replied just as flawlessly.

"So, since you obviously British, why was your family in France?"

"My father was training a new wave of Healers for France's hospital."

"And you mother? What does she do?"

"House witch."

Meredith was happy that she wasn't lying now. Her father reallywas a Healer and he did help train new Healers and her mother a house witch.

"Did you like living in France?"

"Some what. A lot of heavy food and no place to get decentfish and chips."

Hermione nodded, laughing.

"I remember that from when I visited a few years ago. Did you come with Beauxbatons to Hogwarts for the Triwizading Tournament?"

"No, Mum and Dad didn't want me to go. And from hearing what happened, I'm glad they didn't" She trailed off into silence.

Cedric's death had reached far across the continent, despite the Ministry's best efforts to keep things under wraps.

"What was your favorite class there?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts hands down."

"Then you will love this years professor, Professor Lupin. He is, by far, one of the best professors that has ever taught here."

A smile escaped across her face. She was so glad to learn that Remus would be teaching her, since as he had help teach her for the past three years.

"Here we are, the best place in the whole castle," Hermione said as shethrew back the two large oak doors with her wand, "the Great Hall."

"We'll sit over there." She pointed to the first table on the right.

Meredith glanced over at the table before lifting her eyes heavenward to the sunny, crystal blue sky.

Hermione picked up on the girl's amazement.

"It's bewitched---''

"To look like the sky outside." Meredith finished her thought in a gasp.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. She had come for to stay with her grandfather for a week and he was showing her around the school. She was perched up on his bony shoulders, her hands flatting down his tall pointed hat.

"And this, my little lemon drop, is the Great Hall where, one day, you will hopefully join your fellow classmates for meals. The ceiling above," he titled his head slightly to look up, indicating her to do the same, "was bewitched by Godric Gryffindor himself to resemble the sky outside." His voice was wispy, like the clouds over there heads overheadbasking in the sunlight. It stretched from wall to wall, blending in with the sky outside perfectly. "He felt that it would help the students more at ease. And it would look… oh, what do you kids say? Cool."

Meredith let out a little giggle, her voice ringing through the emptiness.

"Grandpa..don't ever say the word 'cool' again."

The head her hands were resting on turned to smile up at her.

"Very well...maybe I'm not hip enough," he said with a wink of his light blue eye

She felt a tiny sting in her eyes as the tears began to collect.

"How did you know that?" Hermione peered at the girl beside her, thankfully not noticing her glistening eyes.

_Oh, now you've done it, Meredith_. She thought _Now she'll realize your secret and you'll have to leave. Think, Meredith, think. You have to make up some excuse._

"I read it, in a book." She responded quickly with the first reasonable explanation.

"Which book?_ Hogwarts, A History?_" Hermioneasked.

Meredith nodded. Hermione's face lit up.

"I thought that I was the only one that had ever read that!" she said excitedly.

Meredith felt a little bad that she hadn't actually read the book. Hermione was, she thought, was closest thing she had toafriend at Hogwarts. She was far nicer than most of the girls Meredith had met and she didn't want to disappoint her. So she quietly promised herself to read it that year. Just then, the boy she recognized as the one who had takenpictures of her earlierappeared at her side.

"Meredith? Hi, Colin Creevey. Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office." He spoke quickly.

"Oh...ok?" she replied to the unusual boy. "Thanks for the tour, Hermione." She smiled, and then left with Colin.


	6. Chapter 5:Lessons

A/N: So, sorry I've taken for ever. When I started college, I thought that I would have more time to do important things..like write. Guess not. I'm going to try to write a few more chapter while I'm on break. I hope that you like this chapter.It has been cooking in my head since this summer but I never took the time to type it out. If your a fan of this story, never fear. None of my original plot will change even thought the seventh book has come out. Again, I hope you like it and Merry Christmas (unless you don't celebrate Christmas than Happy Tuesday!!)

Love,

Catherine

P/S: I would like to dedicated this chapter to my best friend who betaed it for me. She knows who she is.

Chapter Five:Lessons

How could this happen again?

Harry was standing in front of the stone gargoyle, hoping with all his heart that it would spring to life. He had no password, and Professor McGonagall was probably waiting for him.

_What am I going to do?_

His ears perked to a cheery tune somewhere down the hall. He had heard it before so many times that he could finish the tune himself.

_Wait. Could it be…?_

"Professor Flitwick!" he called as he saw the tiny professor strolling causally down the other corridor.

"Mr. Potter! Lovely to see you!" he squeaked, hurrying over to Harry. "Did you have a nice holiday?"

"Very nice," Harry answered quickly, turning to more pressing matters. "Professor, do you know the password? Professor McGonagall sent a message by Colin that I needed to see her."

"Certainly Harry." He leaned forward and whispered something inaudible into the gargoyle's ear.

Immediately, it sprang to life and spiraled up toward the sky.

"Thanks," Harry called to the tiny man as he rode up the stairs. He reached the wooden door and knocked twice.

"Come in." came the reply. He popped his head into the room.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" he asked.

She beckoned him in.

"Yes Harry, I did want to see you. Please sit down." He did. "Cookie?" she offered.

He took one from the tartan tin he remembered from two years ago. The cookie was quite good- a nice, warm (due to the tin being magical) peanut butter cookie.

I called you in here so we could discuss the special classes you will be taking this year."

"Special classes?" He asked once he swallowed.

"The Order thinks it fit for you to take extra classes to help you prepare for what is yet to come."

"Fighting Voldemort?" he asked bluntly, causing Professor McGonagall to nearly jump out of her chair.

"Mr. Potter," She began quite sternly, "I would please ask you to refrain from the use of that cursed name in this office."

"Sorry."

He often forgot that he and Dumbledore were the only ones that could fully tolerate the use of the Dark Lord's title.

"Your classes will be held for one hour on Tuesdays and Thursdays at nine in the evening with Professor Lupin and Professor Tonks in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

The classes will cover a number of auror techniques as well as highly difficult and possibly illegal defense spells."

"You mean… the Unforgivable curses?" Harry stammered, confused that she, a woman firmly against rule breaking, was allowing Unforgivables to be taught under the roof of her school.

"Harry, if we are ever to win this war, then you will have to use an unforgivable on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That is just a fact of life. Professors Lupin and Tonks will be teaching you a more healthy way to gain all the emotion you need to produce such horrible spells. Now," she smiled warmly at him, like a grandmother would, "run along and enjoy the rest of the weekend."

Harry slid out of his seat and began out the door when a question hit him.

"Professor?" he asked, causing the aged woman to look up from a stack of papers, "What should I tell the others-Ron and Hermione, I mean- if they ask me what I'm doing?"

"If the question comes up, tell them that you are taking extra potions classes to improve your performance. But you should know, Harry, that it was Ron and Hermione who suggested that you have the lessons in the first place. They want you to be as prepared as possible when you fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Harry nodded, showing that he understood, and left.

* * *

Meredith climbed the stairs slowly. Her messenger-Colin, she believed his name to be, had hurried her up and down corridors and she needed to catch her breath. She was almost to the landing when the office door swung open. Harry Potter stood there, shocked at the sight of her.

* * *

Harry didn't know what had happened to him. He just stood there shocked, staring at Meredith. He didn't know how long her stared at her, but he hoped that it wasn't long enough to freak her out. She had acted…he really didn't know how to describe it. She smiled weakly and rushed pass him into the office. Meeting with her up close had confirmed the matter that troubled him that morning.

_Now I _know_ there is definitely something familiar about her eyes._

* * *

Meredith turned the knob to enter the Headmistress' office.

"How was your tour, Mere?" Headmistress McGonagall asked, never looking up from her paper.

Meredith climbed into the larger leather chair that, by the rear print that had yet to spring back to normal, was previously occupied by Harry. She stretched back, rubbing her tired eyes with her hands.

"Fine. Hermione, the girl who led me, was nice. She knew everything about the school- who taught there and what enchantment is used here- almost a talking text book."

Professor McGonagall pressed her lips together and tried to suppress her chuckles.

"She does seem that way, doesn't she?" she asked, clearly amused. "But she is a good enough girl and, if you asked me, those boys would have been dead long ago if it wasn't for her brains."

By boys Meredith obviously knew she was referring to Ron and Harry. She had heard stories for the past six years about their adventures and how Hermione's wits would always play an important part.

"But talking about Hermione Granger was not why I called you. We need to discuss your schedule. Three students, including you, have expressed interest in becoming healers. However, the other two have had more time to prepare for their W.I.T.C.H.es that you must pass with at least an 'A' to be accepted into Healer School."

Meredith sighed heavily. She was already behind and she hadn't even begun.

_Maybe this was a bad idea._

Professor McGonagall smiled as if she already knew what she was thinking.

"I truly admire you for choosing this route. For so many years I could see the Healer potential in you, especially after that one night at St. Mungo's. Your mother and father are so proud of you as well as your Grandfather. I'm going to make sure that you pass your exam. The two students who are attempting for a Healer career have worked three hours in the hospital wing each week starting last year. These hours are a mandatory prerequisite. Madam Pomphrey, as the overseeing Healer, will have to sign a form stating the hours are complete. They are also taking two one hour classes from Madam Pomphrey each week. These classes cover the basics of healing. However, your schedule conflicts with the time the other two students are talking that class since you are also taking Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will take these lessons privately with Madame Pomphrey. The first semester classes will cover the biology and anatomy of humans and non-humans and the second will cover the basics of healing. You will be spending ten hours every week to make up all classes and clinic hours missed last year. Luckily, this should be a breeze for you since your father has been tutoring you for two years. Now, here is your W.I.T.C.H. preparation manual." She pulled out a large violet book with gold leaf letters that read:

'W.I.T.C.H (Wizards Intense Test for the Cause of Healing) Preparation Guide: What You Need To Know.'

"Here are your school provided Healing books: Basics of Healing by D. Chomondeley, Potions and Poisons by Katrina Halvaski, The Anatomy of Non-Human Creatures by Jason Omtett and----"

"Grey's Anatomy?" Meredith interrupted, lifting the book out of the ancient woman's hand. "A muggle book?"

"Dr. Grey developed this book for both wizards and non wizards to use. It is rumored that he developed this book with Cassandra Klein, one of the best Healers the Wizarding world has ever seen. So, naturally, we use it."

McGonagall's cheery smile dimmed a little.

"There's another reason I called you here." She pulled out a cardboard box from under her desk and handed it to Meredith. "Your parents sent that this morning. A representative from Gringotts finally divided up the contents from the Will. There should be a document inside listing all the items you are to receive."

Meredith opened the box and took out the parchment on top.

"To Meredith Adair Chase," she began reading out loud, "I will you: the key to Gringotts vault 913, the deed to my cottage in Godric's Hollow, any of my personal books that you wish, the Adair family crest ring, and my favorite pair of woolen socks." She looked over the box. Everything was there beside the books she would have to choose herself.

"There is something else for you- something that was not included in the Will."

Professor McGonagall pushed a sealed, slender wooden case at her. The patterns in the wax matched the pattern on the Adair family crest ring she had just received.

She didn't even open it- she already knew what it was.

"I don't want it." She whispered, dropping her gaze to her knees.

"Meredith, this isn't a simple need of want. The fact is that it's yours. Either take it or leave it. Not matter what, however, it will find you."

"But taking it would mean that I accept it, and I don't."

The Headmistress pushed herself up to stand and fixed a fierce gaze on Meredith.

"You cannot accept it or deny it, Meredith Adair Chase. It is a part of you. And your grandfather and grandmother would not have sacrificed their lives so that their only granddaughter could deny what is rightfully hers. Why can't you see that?"

"Because accepting it would mean that he's truly gone!" Meredith was standing also, glistening tears streaming down her face. "And I pray every night that he's not." She went the door and opened it, ready to leave.

"Aunt Minerva," she whispered, "I'm not strong enough."

* * *

_She looked at herself in the mirror, tugging on the clingy material, trying to make it fit better. The black dress she was wearing was simple, yet stylish. The sleeves reached her elbows and the hem was a few inches below her knees. It had a 'V' shaped neck and an empire waist created by an inch thick satin ribbon that formed a bow in the front. It was the kind of dress that she would have normally worn out on the town either to an elegant dinner, or the theater. However, today it was being used for a different occasion- an occasion not looked upon with happiness and anticipation, but sadness. She slid her feet into the rounded toe pumps she had set out, securing the strap across each foot. She was all ready except one thing. The old jewelry box creaked as she opened the lid. The strand of white pearls she was looking for was on top as if they knew she would want them. She wrapped them around her neck, carefully locking the antique clasp. She fingered them, rubbing her thumb over the smooth stones. Now she was complete. Her hair was styled, half back with big curls at the ends and her makeup was perfectly applied. She looked plain, but it hid the puffiness that crying all night had brought._

_The bedroom door creaked open and a red haired woman peek in._

_"It's time to go," The woman said._

_She nodded and followed her out the door and down the hall. She met a man at the fire place who handed her a black cape._

_"Here sweetie, you'll need to wear this. We can't let you be seen."_

_She nodded that she understood and wrapped it around her, sliding the hood up over her head. The hood shadowed her face and only allowed her eyes to be seen. One by one they went to the fireplace, vanishing in the roar of green. All three of them arrived in a shabby looking room at an inn._

_"The carriage is probably waiting for us," The woman said. The red head and the man ushered her down the stairs and out the inn where, as the woman said, a carriage was waiting pulled by a skeletal horse. They rode in silence out of the small town, past the boar statues and up the monstrous castle. As soon as the carriage stopped, an elderly woman dressed in green opened the door and helped them out. She led them towards a field lined with chairs._

_"I have reserved you seats- the three end seats on the second row in the far left section. You better be seated now to avoid anyone seeing…" She paused to look at the cloaked girl. "Her. We can't let her be recognized."_

_Her parents ushered her over to their seats. They situated her right between them. Their wands were at the ready, awaiting any attack that might come towards her. She thought it was a little unnecessary since no one could recognize her under the shadow of her hood. But better be safe than sorry so she put up with all the ridiculous precautions. The other people began arriving soon, chattering a bit too happily for the occasion. She never spoke to anyone and no one ever spoke to her. She absentmindedly listened to her parents' discussion of where to have lunch that afternoon. They couldn't decide between eating in Hogsmeade or back at their home in Chester. She could care less. She didn't feel like eating. She hadn't felt like eating since the horrible news came a few nights ago. The loud sob from the back signaled the beginning of the funeral. Hagrid carried the limp body of the once Hogwarts Headmaster down the center aisle, cradling it carefully. She watched as the small man spoke, drinking in each true word. However, the truth only brought on more pain and heartache. Trying to avoid the burning tingle that tears often brought, she turned from the front and looked at the crowd. She didn't recognize anyone she saw and she highly doubted that, if they could see her face, anyone would recognize her. But then, her eyes fell on someone she did recognize. It wasn't his signature scar or round glasses that she first noticed about Harry Potter, but the unruly hair. He was holding the hand of a weeping red head, face solid as stone, showing no emotion at all. She couldn't tear her eyes from his face. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help herself. He was some sort of comfort and hope to her. He made her feel like she wasn't alone, that someone else had some weight of the wizarding world on their shoulders. And she just looked at him… she looked at him…_

* * *

Meredith woke up in a fright. The sheets were wrapped tightly around her body and sweat dripped down her face. The dream she had was frightening. People were dying and screaming surrounded her, begging for help. She refused them all, running as far as she could away from them. But no matter how far she ran, their screams never weakened, but grew louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore. She tried not to think about that now but she knew that the images would haunt her for some time. She needed someone to talk to and she knew who that was. After she left the office that afternoon, she had walled herself up in her dormitory. She never went down to eat but stayed in her bed, drawing the curtains to block out all sunlight. Hermione, the girl that had shown her around, asked her to come eat dinner with her, Harry, and Ron. She declined, making the excuse that she wasn't feeling well. It was all a lie. She didn't wan to have to deal with the power that was being forced upon her. She knew that she had it, no matter if she accepted it or not.

"I'm not ready… I can't do it." She whispered to herself as she walked down the corridor, her steps muffled by the woolen socks on her feet. She cast a Silencio charm on the staircase before ascending to the Headmistress' office. The door lock was easy to break, luckily. She didn't know what she would do if it wasn't. The office was quite scary under the blanket of night and she lit her wand to cut through the darkness. She pushed a leather chair up to the wall and sat down, pulling her feet under her so she could sit with her legs crossed.

"Hi, Grandfather."

* * *

Please please please review...as a Christmas present for me. :) 


	7. Chapter 6: Under the Portrait

Author's Note: Here's a new chapter.I don't even know if anyone is even reading my story...so... If you are, here you go. Hope you like it!

Chapter Six: Under the Portrait

Dumbledore opened his sleeping eyes.

"My Lemon Drop.''

He smiled warmly at Meredith. "I was wondering when you would come."

Silent tears began to flow down Meredith cheeks.

"Shh." He crooned, "There is no need for tears, my dear. I'm right here."

"Grandfather…Grandpapa" she hiccupped a sob at the use of his informal title. "I missed you so much."

"And I've missed you too, my little Lemon Drop. Now do not weep." Her tears became shallow gasps of breath that continued to slow down until she was breathing normally once again. "Good. Now, we need to discuss what happened today between you and your Aunt."

"Weren't you listening?" She asked. The position of his painting would have allowed him to hear every word of the conversation.

"Unfortunately, I could not. I was called to the Wizengamot for a trial. I thought that being dead would give me a moment's peace, but instead they have me running from painting to painting all day. I also went to see your parents."

"Mum and dad? But how…?"

"I left them a portrait of me so that I could always keep in contact. There is also one in the vault for you to have when you move out and get married so I can still see you. Only I do ask that you hang it as far away from your bedroom as possible." He said, his eyes twinkling.

Meredith began to laugh and he joined in as he watched her.

"Now, let us talk. Minerva already informed me about what was said. The declaration you made about yourself in the end broke her heart. Meredith, you are strong enough. How could you ever think otherwise?"

Meredith sighed. "I'm not like you. I know how important it is to this war…but me? I'm not the one you want to have this responsibility."

Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at her.

"I wouldn't trust anyone else with this magic besides you. And you're right, it is important to the war. If you learn how to control it, you could be the difference between the life and death of many…including Harry."

"But I don't know how to control it. I try to cast simple spells, but they come off way too powerful. I'm not going to be much help if I can't control it."

He began to chuckle at what she said.

"Do you really think that I would leave you without someone to help you? Why do you think that your Uncle Aberforth is here? He's the one that helped me learn how to control your magic and he is here to help you. Remus and Tonks are here to help you learn too and, if I am not mistaken, Alastor Moody will be dropping in occasionally to help as well. When your Aunt went to the Order and told them about you, they were more than happy to help. They know that you are going to have a vital role in this war and they want you to be as prepared as possible. From what Minerva related to me, I am not able to listen because I do not have a portrait at Grimmauld Place, they want you by Harry's side in the last battle. If you accept your magic and learn what you can, I have no doubt that you, along with Harry, will prevail."

He could tell that he was persuading her to accept what she had to do, but there was still some doubt in her eyes.

"Do you want to know what I was doing at the Wizengamot today?" he asked, more rhetorically than an actually question.

"There was a murder two nights ago. A Death Eater, who our Aurors luckily caught, killed a family of four- a husband, wife and their one year old twins. They killed those children without a second thought. Those children, who will never know what it is like to run or ride a bicycle, who won't ever get to go to school, eat a piece of candy, or have friends. And if Voldemort isn't stopped, more innocent, helpless children will die."

He knew his words had worked when he heard her quiet sobs.

"Meredith, take your magic. Learn it, let it fill you up and let it help you finish Tom." His voice was soft but emphasized the importance of the words.

Meredith raised her eyes to meet him and he saw the strength of determination he, and many others, had longed to see.

"Where's the box?" she asked. Her voice was strong and she was ready to accept the Magic.

"It is still on the desk."

She went over to the desk and took it, setting it on her lap as she sat back down.

"Open it." He encouraged her eagerly, as if it were a package on Christmas morning.

She wiped away a stray tear on her cheek and broke the seal with her wand. The box slid open easily, revealing the contents.

She took the wand in her hand, immediately feeling her magic coming out of the shadows of her mind.

"Be careful with it," Dumbledore warned. "It a fifteen hundred year old wand and I just had it polished, so please don't get any prints on it."

She smiled, amused at him.

"Don't worry- I'll take good care of it. So," she began, easily changing the subject to another matter, "When am I supposed to start learning how to control this power?"

"I'm suggesting Tuesday and Thursday nights from seven thirty to eight forty five- that's the time your uncle prefers. You will have to talk to him about location. But all of that can wait- I want to hear about your journey here."

She smiled, remembering the interesting trip.

"First," she began, relaxing in her chair and forgetting all others worries, "Remus and Tonks showed up using the Floo and covered our entire living room with soot…"

Meredith snuck quietly down the halls, careful not to get caught by the red eyes of Mrs. Norris. She had stayed until the clock chimed three telling her Grandfather all about her trip to Hogwarts, her tour with Hermione, and anything else he wanted to know. He was the one who suggested that she get to bed, stating that her long trip must have taken a lot out of her and that she needed rest. However, Meredith didn't want to go. She was afraid that as soon as she left, he would leave her again. He promised her he wouldn't and as soon as she was reassured of the fact, she obeyed him and left to go back to Gryffindor tower, stifling a yawn as she went. Her bed wrapped her in warmth as she climbed in and sleep soon took her.

* * *

Ron huffily slung his bag on the bed, startling Harry.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as the other boy began to shove books, parchment, and quills quite forcefully into his bag.

"Hermione's insisting that we begin studying today. She said that we need to get a head start on our N.E.W.T classes. So, I'm off to the library with her until dinner." He said haughtily, closing his bag. "Seriously, if I wasn't hoping to get a great snog out of this I would tell her that there was no bloody way."

Harry smiled, happy that his best friends were finally together. He had been noticing their attraction for each other for years, but they never saw it themselves. Dumbledore's death must have put everything into perspective- they finally found their love in each other. And, surprisingly, he really didn't feel like a third wheel. Ron and Hermione acted the way that they normally acted around each other, only they snogged each other.

Ron plopped down on the bed, temporarily forgetting his waiting girlfriend.

"So, what are you going to do about my sister?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused.

"You were snogging my sister the other night and you don't want to do anything about it."

"We weren't snogging Ron, it was just a kiss. And apparently it was nothing to her because she has pretty much been ignoring me since then."

"Okay, fine. It was just a kiss and sure, Ginny might hate you. But you can't honestly tell me that you don't want to get back with my sister, mate."

Ron's eyes bored into Harry's and he had to look away.

"You do." The grin widened on the red head's mouth. "Fantastic."

"I don't know why you're getting all excited, Ron. Like you said, Ginny hates me. I broke her heart, so why would she want to get back with me?"

Ron sighed with frustration.

"That's the best thing about Ginny," he began, his eyes silently pleading with Harry,

"She forgives and forgets. Take this for example: when I was seven and Ginny was six, I cut her favorite Wanda Witch doll's hair. Ginny hated me so much, but she eventually got over it and forgave me."

"And how old were you when she forgave you? 9? 11?—"

"15. But Harry that's not the point. The point is that you care about my sister…right?"

"Yeah."

"So much that you like her and want to be with her?"

"Yeah."

"Then do it, mate. You're Harry Potter. You have faced Voldemort and you've done a Wronski Feint at top speed. You can't tell me that you are afraid of a girl."

"Your sister can be scary, Ron. Have you ever seen her do a Bat Bogey Hex?"

"I doubt she'll hex you for telling her how you feel. Is she not worth it to you?"

Harry's silence answered for him.

"I thought so. Get to it, mate." He smiled, got off his bed, and grabbed his bag.

As soon as Ron left, Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled a note.

Dear Ginny,

I know that you may never want to talk to me, look at me, or be on the same planet as me after what happened Wednesday night. But I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I still care about you, Gin, so please, please give me another chance and meet me at the Quidditch pitch at five o'clock.

Harry

Folding it neatly and sealing it with his wand, he sprinted up to the owlery. He coaxed Hedwig down with a treat he found in his pocket. She gratefully nipped at it and, once finished, she focused her big amber eyes on him as if she was asking him what he needed.

"Take this to Ginny." He ordered, holding the letter out so that she could take it in her beak.

Harry watched as she soared out the window and toward the huge tree Ginny was sitting under. Ginny took the note and stroked Hedwig gently as she read.

Harry didn't know what to think about her reaction, since she didn't have one. After she read it, she neatly refolded the letter and placed it under the book she was reading in her lap. Frustrated and confused, Harry went back to his dorm to live out the worst two hours of his life.

* * *

"4:45" Harry's watch read, telling him he had fifteen minutes until he had to meet Ginny.

Unable to stand the anticipation any longer, Harry decided to go to the Quidditch field. The last two hours had been pure torture for him. He was constantly worrying about what was going to happen or even if she was going to show up at all. To his relief, Ginny was no longer sitting underneath the tree, so he didn't have to experience the awkward walk-by. He arrived at the pitch with five minutes to spare. To relieve his stress, he grabbed his broom and went for a quick fly.

The wind rushing through his hair felt good. It had been so long since he had last flown. The past summer had kept him completely grounded. After school had ended, he had been sent back to the Dursley's to fulfill the charm on his safety. His last week there was a relatively calm one. They left him alone and he did the same. At the end of the week, Remus and Tonks came to escort him to the Burrow where the Weasleys, plus Hermione and Fleur, were patiently waiting for him. As soon as he arrived, Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a bone crushing hug and motherly complained about how skinny and pale he was looking. He really thought that after a summer with her cooking he had gained at least fifteen pounds, which had really done something for his small figure. His gained weight along with his on ground Seeker work out had sculpted his body into a more muscular build. With all the training he had done, he seriously doubted that any other Seeker would be able to catch up with them, even if he hadn't been able to practice flying.

The thought of Quidditch excited him. It was the one thing at Hogwarts that was always constant. Professors, Headmasters, even staircases changed, but Quidditch was always there (with the exception of the year of the Tri Wizard Tournament). His team was one of the best Hogwarts had ever seen and he was determined to win the cup for Gryffindor this year.

He flew once more around the field, spotting the fiery hair of Ginny Weasley coming towards him.

The uneasy feeling in his stomach returned and he quietly went over his little speech he had worked out that afternoon in his head.

He landed right in front of Ginny and threw his broom over his shoulder.

"You wanna take a walk?" he asked, trying to avoid the conversation for a few more seconds.

She nodded and together they began walking towards the nearest exit.

"Are you having a good weekend?" he asked, trying to make some type of conversation, even if it was awkward.

"Harry," Ginny stopped and looked up at the raven haired boy, "we both know why we're here, so let's just get this conversation over with." She said, annoyed.

Harry took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen.

"Ginny, I care about you." He said, staring into her chocolate eyes. "I don't know to what extent just yet, but I do know that when I kiss you, something happens."

He watched her shift from foot to foot, crossing her arms defensively.

"And I know it may not have been right for me to kiss you, but I had to know if anything was there. After our conversation at Headquarters, I thought you might still feel something for me too. I know you may never forgive me for breaking up with you and then kissing you, but please- please, Ginny," he begged, "give me another chance."

She sighed heavily.

"I don't know what it is but I feel something for you too, Harry. And I can't blame you for breaking up with me. I knew it was bound to happen after Dumbledore's death. You had a mission to do and I couldn't help you. But I will give you another chance."

A weight lifted off Harry and a genuinely happy smile spread across his face.

"But we have to take things extremely slow. And if anything changes- if things aren't working out- we have to talk to each other right away. We can't expect that something will just happen to make things right. Agreed?"

Harry contemplated her words for a second. If he was interpreting her correctly, she wanted to know that he always cared for her. She didn't want someone who couldn't love her the way she wanted to be loved. So, if any feelings were lost, it would be better if they broke things off than live a lie. He could do that. It was only fair. He got to have the relationship he wanted with Ginny and, if anything happened, he could break things off with her without feeling guilty because she had wanted it that way.

Harry smiled.

"Agreed. Now," he began walking down the path, "tell me about your weekend."

Ginny quickly caught up with him.

"Well, I've spent most of the day trying to get a head start on my N.E.W.T classes. Hermione's horror stories on how hard they are have got me terrified."

The rest of the weekend went by too short for Harry. Ron, as he expected, fully welcomed his and Ginny's renewed relationship. Hermione was a little less tolerant, however, and found a spare moment to remind him of her concerns about his feelings for Ginny. He assured her that if anything changed, he wouldn't lead Ginny on and break if off to make it easier on both of them. After that, she said nothing more.

* * *

On Monday morning, Harry dragged himself out of bed and into the coldest shower possible to drive out the remaining sleep. He sat down next to Ginny and began loading his plate with anything he could reach.

"Hungry, Harry?" she asked, watching him eat.

"Not really." He replied to her surprise, "But chewing takes my mind off sleeping."

Hermione plopped down in front of them grinning from ear to ear.

"I love the first day of the semester and here…" she waved parchment in front of their faces, "are our last class schedules."

She handed them out to Ginny, Harry, and Ron, who had finally dragged himself down for breakfast.

"Looks like we have Charms first, then Potions, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch. Sounds like a good day."

Harry tried his hardest no to role his eyes. School? Sounds like a fun day?

Who was she kidding?

Hermione noticed their less than happy faces.

"Oh, come on guys. This year is going to be great. Really. Now hurry up, we don't want to be late for class." She eagerly stuffed the rest of her toast in her mouth and grabbed her bag to rush off.

"Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall called just before the girl sprinted off.

Hermione quickly swallowed and turned to her superior.

"Would you watch out for Meredith Chase? From what I have noticed about her, she seems to be a bit shy and I don't want her to not enjoy her time here."

Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Yes, Professor. I'll take good care of her."

"I have no doubt that you will. Now run along to your class."

She did, and Ron and Harry quickly followed her. Hermione slipped into the seat next to Meredith and Ron and Harry took the desk behind her. They watched as she made light conversation with the girl who, in all aspects, confirmed McGonagall's assumption of shyness. The rapping of Professor Flitwick's wand stopped all conversation and all the students' attention turned to the tiny man.

"Good morning students, and welcome to your final year of Charms."

* * *

Meredith was a little uneasy about the beginning of classes. Since she was eleven, she had been homeschooled by her mother, father, grandfather, and aunt. She wasn't quite sure what exactly to do. She found comfort at the portrait of her grandfather.

"What if I make a fool of myself?" she asked, staring up at the painting.

She was seated in the large leather chair, legs pulled up and ankles crossed. Her visits to the portrait had become a regular thing over the weekend. She had visited every day for hours- sometimes forgetting simple things like eating and sleeping if her grandfather didn't remind her.

"You will do fine, my dear. You are one of the brightest witches I have ever met."

"You're just saying that because you're my grandfather."

"No I'm not, Meredith. Do you want to know something? For the past six years, your mother and I had not been keeping to the normal curriculum. We have actually been teaching you spells that are quite a bit more difficult. No doubt, we have taught you the spells all the other students were taught, but you exceeded them in your fourth year. So, knowing that my end was possibly near, we thought it would be best to teach you more difficult spells."

Meredith took a moment to consider all that he had said.

"So…I'm not going to make an idiot of myself?" she re-asked the old man.

He chuckled at her.

"No, you will not. Be you better run along or you will be late. That would not be good for your first day."

"Oh…. You're right. I didn't realize how late it was." She checked her watch. "And I skipped breakfast too."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little, but I don't have time."

"Never fear. Dobby?" he asked the air around him.

With a pop, the small house elf appeared at her side.

"Bring Miss Chase a piece of toast and a few slices of bacon please."

"Dobby would be most delighted to serve Miss Chase." He replied, bowing lowly before vanishing again.

Meredith was a little surprised. She had never seen a house elf before.

"Who in the name of Merlin's beard was _that_?"

"Your house elf."

"My house elf? I don't...how?"

"I employed him a few years ago for the school. He, however, has taken it to mean he must serve me personally. He automatically goes to my family members so he is yours, if you have need."

Another pop and the house elf had reappeared, carrying toast and bacon in a napkin.

"Dobby," Dumbledore addressed the house elf, "this is my granddaughter."

Dobby's already large eyes grew bigger.

"Dobby is honored to serve the granddaughter of the great master." He presented Meredith her food with a bow.

"Does mistress need anything else?' he asked her.

"No, Dobby," he beamed at the use of his name. "Thank you."

He smiled and bowed once more before popping off.

"Got to run, love you Grandpapa." She kissed the cheek of the painting and rushed off.

"I love you too, my dear."

* * *

By the time Harry got to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he didn't think the day could be better. Everything was going as well as possible, with the exception of Tonks almost setting the dungeons on fire. Luckily, Hermione caught the blaze before it began to spread and extinguished it. The new girl, Meredith, did certainly seem shy. Hermione had sat by her in the first two classes, trying desperately to make some sort of conversation with her. Meredith answered everything she was asked, but a conversation never really took off. Harry didn't think she was being unfriendly. Everyone else had know each other for six years and she was dropped right in the middle of them.

Meredith was already seated when they entered the class room after lunch.

"Well," Hermione smiled, "I'm going to go sit with Meredith. You two want to sit in front of us?"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Harry said. "I'll sit with her."

He guessed the reason why he stopped Hermione was because he wanted to get to know her himself. Whatever the reasons were, he went and sat down next to her and Hermione and Ron sat in front. He was about to say something to her when Professor Lupin cut him off.

* * *

Meredith heard the creak of the bench when someone sat next to her. She guessed it was Hermione, the girl who had sat by her in the two previous classes. She was a nice girl-talkative, but nice. However, Meredith didn't really know what to do. She hadn't had many friends since she had never gone to school. Her only really good friend was Aaron and the last time she saw him was a year ago. Their only way of communication was through letters, which had become few and far between. She would like to make friends here, but she was too shy and didn't want anyone to find out about her secret.

Professor Lupin stood up in front of the class, drawing everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon, class. Welcome to seventh year Defense Against the Dark Arts." He began, smiling at them. "This year, you will be learning challenging spells that will take your magic to another level. To help you learn how to use these defensive spells, you will be paired up. Everyone, turned to the person sitting next to you and say 'hello' to your partner."

Meredith turned to smile at Hermione. However, she was surprised not to find Hermione sitting next to her. Instead, in Hermione's seat, was Harry Potter.

* * *

Please please please please review! 


	8. Chatper 7: Partners

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. College takes up most of my time but finals begin this week, so I should have more time after they're done. I wanted the thank all who have reviewed and are continuing to read this story. Just keep with it please, it's about to get interesting. Also, I will like to announce that this story is part one of two Harry Potter fanfics I will be writing. The second part will be a continuation of the first and I hope to possible get started with it this summer. I want to thank my wonderfully awesome beta who just happens to be sitting next to me as I type this so...thanks. Hope you enjoy and please, please keep reading.

Love,

dove622

* * *

Chapter Seven: Partners

"Hey," Harry said. "So, I guess we're partners."

"Guess so," Meredith replied.

How could this happen? How could the only person here that might recognize her turn out to be her partner? Of course, he really hadn't seen her since, well, that summer of the picture. But hopefully, he didn't remember who she was.

The old picture still sat on the mantelpiece at her home, and she still stared at it in passing from time to time. The picture was simple in nature, taken on a regular camera, developed in the usual moving potion. But the subjects were priceless. Two red-headed women were sitting by each other, each with a baby on her knee. The baby on the left had curly, light blonde hair and big blue eyes. She repeatedly smiled, put her thumb in her mouth, and turned to look at the baby next to her. This baby was a boy with black hair and green eyes, almost identical to his mother's. He, too, sat happily on his mother's lap, giggling and smiling. The two mothers looked so happy holding their babies. But if they only knew what awaited them. Lily Potter was dead less than a month later, along with her husband, James. Rachel and Jonathan Chase were forced to go into exile that same night, fearful of Voldemort. The two families, who were such great friends, were ripped apart in one fateful night.

"Now, for your first assignment." Professor Lupin's voice pulled Harry and Meredith out of their eternal, awkward gaze. "You will all disperse into different sections of the room and practice Condus Vale--a stronger shield than Protego. This shield protects you from much stronger curses than your average Bat Bogey hex but comes with a downfall. It is unable to protect for long periods time and must be recast often."

A mutual understanding settled over the class, and partners began to disperse into pairs all over the classroom.

"Shall we?" Harry asked, pushing himself up to stand.

Meredith nodded, standing also, and followed him to the farthest left corner near Ron and Hermione.

"One member must cast hexes," Lupin continued, "while the other tries to shield against them. Remember, this shield is designed for more powerful hexes. You may begin when ready."

Cries erupted throughout the room as half of the students began hexing. Meredith, Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as two students flew back and hit the wall, which, by the looks of it, had had a cushioning charm placed on it. Apparently, some students had gotten the shield to work.

"So," Harry half laughed, "would you like to be hexed first or shall I?"

Meredith couldn't help but smile a little at his attempted joke.

"You can hex me first," she softly answered back, walking a few steps and turning her back to the wall.

Harry felt a little bad about hexing a girl he hardly knew, so he decided to go easy on her, not exactly expecting her to react quickly enough to respond.

"Expelliarmis!" he cried, sending a disarming spell her way.

He would never have guessed what would happen next.

With one quick move of her wand and barely muttering the spell, Meredith quickly blocked the spell, to Harry's surprise.

Harry had to admit, he was quite impressed with her ability to master a spell so quickly.

Noticing his shocked look, Meredith sheepishly smiled.

"Beginners luck," she mouthed, for he could barely hear her over the shouting of spells.

Beginners luck, indeed….

* * *

Meredith wanted to kick herself for what she had allowed herself to do. She was almost expecting him to give her some type of warning before casting the first spell. She then would have reacted more… realistically. Instead, she merely blocked the spell with the shield, something that no one else had managed to do their first time. Would that cause some kind of suspicion? And she barely even said anything! The other students were screaming the enchantment out at the top of their lungs, and she barely whispered it.

_Oh, no_,was the only thing Meredith could think of when she realized what she had done. It was her first day at a brand new school and she was pretty much screaming her family secret out to the world.

She knew she shouldn't have come. She wanted to stay home and spend the year learning how to control her newfound power. But no, everyone thought it would be safer for her at Hogwarts. But if she didn't stop showing her magic off to the world, then nowhere would be safe.

"Meredith?" Harry asked, pulling Meredith out of her inward panic. "Ready to try again?"

Meredith nodded and returned to her starting position. Prepared this time, she allowed the stunning spell to hit her. Luckily the floor, like the walls, also had a cushioning spell on it, so it didn't hurt when she fell down on her right hip.

"Maybe not," was all that Harry could say before innervating her back to movement.

His outstretched hand helped her up, and Meredith "tried" twice more before switching places.

Now, a new challenge laid ahead of her. She now had to hex him, only her hexes came off far too strong. When Meredith received her Magic, no one had ever told her what that entailed. The only man who really understood it was now gone, and no one had any idea of what was happening. Meredith thought it would allow her to perform more complex spells. She was very much mistaken. Instead, it was like taking the simplest of spells and magnifying its power a hundred times. Any spell could turn out dangerous.

Her first encounter with this power had come only days after receiving it. She had gotten up early one morning to make a cup of tea. However, the headlines of the _Daily Prophet_ had distracted her, and she returned to her bedroom with the paper in hand, leaving her tea neglected on the counter. Too tired to have to get up and fetch it, she picked up her wand to summon it. Her tea forcefully bashed through four walls instead of coming through the open door.

It took her a few weeks to learn how to control her power on the simplest spells. And now she had to hex Harry without sending him flying across the room or putting him in a coma.

_Petrificus totalus_, Meredith thought to herself, deciding which spell to use. She had been practicing that spell with her parents before she had come to school. She set her mind right so that she would only freeze Harry for a few minutes.

With a comforting, heavy breath, she expelled the charm. Harry quickly shielded himself without a second thought. She was not surprised at his magical ability. Her grandfather would often write letters to her, telling her about the strength of Harry's magic. Meredith knew all about Harry battling Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself. She couldn't help but smile a little. Someone was able to keep up with her magical skill. Defense Against the Dark Arts just got interesting….

* * *

The second day of classes was much like the first. Double Charms was the first class of the day, and Professor Flitwick happily chirped his excitement about seeing his students again. Hermione once again sat next to Meredith and Ron, and Harry sat next behind them. The three friends laughed their way through lunch with no worries looming overhead.

"Where's Meredith?" Harry asked Hermione, noticing the girl was nowhere to be found.

Hermione shrugged, unable to speak from the fit of laughter she was now in.

Several floors above, Meredith was sitting once again in front of her grandfather's painting.

"Where are you supposed to be right now, my Lemon Drop? I hope you are not neglecting and of your classes to eat lunch with an old shrew like me."

Meredith giggled so much that she almost choked on her sandwich.

"No," she answered, after swallowing. "It's lunchtime right now, and I couldn't sit all alone at the Gryffindor table."

"You will make friends soon enough," Dumbledore answered her unspoken implication. "These students have been together for seven years. Give them time, I have no doubt that they will open up to you. You are a bright, beautiful witch"--Meredith snorted--"how could they not?"

Half an hour later, Meredith hurried down to the hospital wing for her second lesson with Madame Pomfrey. She arrived at the adjoining classroom, gasping for breath, only minutes before the nurse bustled in. She decided that that was the last time she had lunch upstairs.

Harry and Ron were some of the first to arrive to the Transfiguration classroom, something that hadn't happened in their six previous years of school. After lunch, Hermione had rushed off to Muggle Studies, and Harry and Ron had a free period to do whatever they liked. They both agreed to go down to the Quidditch pitch to have a fly and talk over new strategies for the new year. They were both quite pleased that they weren't going to have to have tryouts before the season began. Dean, who had substituted for Ginny during the game where Ginny had to play seeker for Harry, would be taking the place of Katie Bell, who had graduated the year before. Dean was an adequate player, and he, Ginny, and Demelzawould be excellent chasers when they learned to work together. Harry and Ron agreed to announce that practice would begin that Saturday in order to prepare for the usual opening game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, held the first weekend in October. Content with the matters they had discussed, the two boys returned to the castle to gather their books for class.

A few minutes later, more students began trickling into the classroom, Hermione among them. She took her seat at the empty desk in front of Harry and Ron, the open seat quite obviously for Meredith. Meredith arrived a few seconds before class and made very light conversation with Hermione as she rummaged through her bag for parchment and a quill.

Out of all the classes this year, Harry was anticipating this one the most, not for the subject matter but for the new professor. Harry had heard of Aberforth Dumbledore, the brother of their former headmaster, but never had he seen him up close. At the Gryffindor table, as well as the other house tables, the students sat mostly by age, with the older students sitting near the back, so Harry wasn't able to get a good look at him.

A quiet calm of anticipation came over the class as the doorknob to the conjoining office began to turn. The door opened and then….

The barkeeper from the Hog's Head was standing in the middle of the room, completely dumbfounding the students. Once the initial shock had worn off, whispers began circulating through the room.

"He's the keeper at Hog's Head," Ron whispered frantically to Harry.

"I know," said Harry.

"Dumbledore's brother was the barkeeper at Hog's head!"

"I know, Ron."

"Blimey! I would have never guessed."

Harry nodded in agreement as he noticed the one other student that wasn't freaking out.

* * *

Meredith wasn't surprised when her great uncle came out. However, the rest of the class had no idea of who he was. She heard whispers all around her about their new professor. Everyone was connecting him to the grumpy old barkeeper at the infamous Hog's Head, something that made her smile. Hermione felt the need to fill Meredith in on the situation.

"He's the barkeeper at the Hog's Head, a pub in Hogsmeade," she whispered. "No one knew that he was our ex-headmaster's brother."

Meredith nodded that she understood.

So, she thought, their relationship had been hidden from most of the wizarding world. She guessed it all had to do with her great uncle's misdemeanor of charming goats. At the time, the whole family was a little embarrassed by the situation. But now, almost half a century after the whole ordeal, Meredith couldn't help but find it a little humorous. She had hidden this fact from the rest of her family though.

Once the excitement had died down, the lesson began.

"Good afternoon class," the professor began, his voice much deeper than his brother's. "I hope that this year will be a success. I know that most of you know me as the barkeeper at the Hog's Head, but I am also a wizard quite skilled in the art of transfiguration.

"This year, we will be exploring many more difficult spells that may prove useful in your adult life. But those can wait until Thursday. As a treat, I will let you go early today."

The class began to gather their books and bags.

"But," said Professor Dumbledore, "don't think this is going to be a usual thing."

Meredith packed away her book, parchment, and quill, hoping to go to the hospital wing and begin her volunteering hours early.

"Miss Chase?" Professor Dumbledore asked, startling Meredith. It was weird to hear someone she was vaguely close to refer to her in such formal terms.

"Might I ask you to stay behind? I would like to speak to you."

Meredith motioned for Hermione, who was no doubt waiting for her, to go on without her. Meredith watched her, Ron, and Harry leave and followed her great uncle into his office.

As soon as they sat down, he pulled out two butterbeers and handed one to her.

"My two finest," he said, tilting his bottle neck forward to clank with hers. "How has your week been so far?"

"Good. Classes have been fine so far, and everyone has been really nice."

"Good. I'm happy to hear that. Your grandfather would be glad. I wanted to discuss tonight with you. Your lesson will be held here at 7:30 p.m. I'm so glad you accepted your responsibility, Meredith. We are all very proud of you." He took a big gulp of his drink. "But I have to go now, I have to meet with your grandfather to discuss tonight."

He left right after that, leaving Meredith all alone. She finished her butterbeer and threw the bottle into the rubbish bin in the corner, which promptly thanked her, and went to the hospital wing.

* * *

Hermione quickly caught up with Harry and Ron as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room, happy to be out of class so early.

"Mr. Potter…. Harry," Lupin called after him, hurrying to catch up with the three. "We need to discuss this evening."

He pulled Harry off to the side, wary of any eavesdroppers.

"Your lesson will be held in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at nine."

"Okay," Harry replied eagerly, spotting Ginny coming down the stairs. He desperately wanted to catch up with her for a quick hello before she went off to her next class.

Remus obviously noticed Harry's inattentiveness, smiling a little to himself. How he wished Sirius and James were there--their little Harry had grown up.

"Well, I'll let you go, Harry," he began, backing away from him. "I have a classroom full of first years, and they'll start killing themselves with their wands if I'm not in there.

Luckily, for Harry, he was able to catch up with Ginny at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Ginny… Luna."

"Hi, Harry," Luna answered back, her voice more whimsical than usual.

"Have a good holiday?"

"Very good. Dad and I went searching for a colony of Qin in New Zealand. Never actually found them, though, they are very shy creatures."

Harry forced a fake smile, trying to act like he understood exactly what she meant.

"Well, I'm off. Promised Dad I would do some research for him." She merrily skipped off, humming the newest Weird Sisters song.

Harry watch Luna until she was out of sight, then turned to the witch he really wanted to see.

"Hey, Ginny," he repeated, giving her a one-arm hug. "Are you done with classes today?"

"Yeah, just finished. Charms was absolutely crazy today. Professor Flitwick used the first thirty minutes emphasizing the importance of N.E.W.T. level classes--he scared nearly everyone half to death. Romilda Vane actually fainted from too much stress."

"Really," Harry commented, taking her books in his arm and holding her hand with the other. "What happened next?"

The couple turned down the corridor, hoping to find their way outside.

"Well, as soon as all the panic attacks had stopped, and Romilda was ennervated…."

* * *

Meredith felt a little unsure of what to expect when she arrived at her first lesson. She knew that her Uncle Aberforth had helped her grandfather learn how to control his magic, but she didn't have a clue as to how he did it. This fact made her a little uneasy.

Was it a spell or a potion or deep meditation--she hoped not--that would help her connect with this powerful magic?

"Well," she whispered to herself as she reached the door, "there's only one way to figure out." And with a heavy breath, she pushed the door open.

The room's light was low, almost too dim to see.

"Meredith, you're right on time," her uncle said from a dark corner of the room. "Are you ready to begin?"

She began to nod, but, with the light in the room, she doubted that he could see her.

"Yep."

"Okay, please get out your wand."

Meredith did, removing it from the back of her jeans.

"Now, put it on the desk."

Though she was confused, she obeyed, putting it on the desk that her and Hermione were sitting at earlier.

"First, before you learn how to use your magic, you must harness it." As he spoke, the professor circled around her as if examining her from every angle. "Now, close your eyes."

She did, though, she felt ridiculous.

"And clear your mind."

Once again, she obeyed.

"Now, look for your power."

"Um--how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Meredith asked, eyes still closed.

"Concentrate on it. Let it engulf you. Let it become every part of you--do you see it?"

"Nope," she replied.

"Try harder. Concentrate. Do you see it now?"

"Not really."

"Meredith? Are you even concentrating?"

"Yes. I am. But I don't know what exactly I'm looking for."

"You're looking for your core--"

"My what?"

"Your core, the center of your magic." He sighed heavily, upset that she seemed not to have a clue what he was talking about. "Honestly, what has your grandfather been teaching you? Every wizard has a core, it's the center of his magic. Some wizards can only see it with extreme meditation, but only a few even try, and even less retain the ability of deep enough meditation to see it. However, when you received your Magic, it was like your core was magnified a thousand times. That's why you should be able to see it better. Now, try again."

Meredith reclosed her eyes and concentrated once more. She looked into the deepest part of her soul, searching for the core of her magic. A light glinted in her mind but immediately went out. Frustrated, she tried again. Like the time before, the light lingered for a moment before going out.

"I think I see it for a moment, but it keeps going out."

"You must try harder," her uncle stressed. "Concentrate. Use the power of your mind to find it."

For the next hour, she searched and searched but could only see a spark of light. Exhausted from severe mental strain and frustrated that nothing happened, she immediately went to bed as soon as she got back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

At ten 'til nine, Harry left the common room to go to his first lesson with Professor Lupin. He didn't really know what to expect. The lesson was suppose to help him prepare for his final encounter with Voldemort. But what exactly did that mean? As a seventh year, wasn't he already being taught complex spells? What more did he need to know?

Harry rapped on the door and was immediately beckoned in.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks smiled at him, pushing the desks up against the walls with a wave of her wand. "Remus will be here in a second, he had to get something."

"Oh." Harry hadn't even noticed he wasn't there. "How was your day, Tonks?"

"Pretty well. One of the second years burned a hole in his tongue sampling his bubble potion. Luckily, Madame Pomfrey was able to set him right."

Harry could remember the days when testing his potion would have burned a hole straight through his tongue. In fact, he believed that some potions he had brewed the year before were designed to do that exact thing.

"Hello, Harry," Remus greeted him, arms full.

"Hey, Lupin. What's that?"

"Ah, these are targets." Lupin began setting them around the classroom. "Tonight's lesson, we will work on your aim." He set a target up in the middle of the room, levitating it near the ceiling, where it hung.

"This is an auror-training technique. You will try to stun the targets."

"But don't think it's that easy, Harry," Tonks added, pushing another row of desks up against the wall. "The target will be moving up and down, and after you get the hang of it, we'll make them move faster."

"Now, if you will, Harry," said Lupin, "move into the center of the room to begin."

Harry took out his wand and went to stand where Remus had told him.

"You need to hit the glowing target before it sends a stunning spell back at you," said Lupin. "Keep moving, Harry. Are you ready to begin?"

Harry took a few moments to let his instructions sink in, then nodded that he was ready to begin.

"Good," Remus said from one end of the room. Tonks was at the other. "On the count of three. One… two… three."

As soon as that was out of his mouth, the target on Harry's immediate left lit up. He stunned it first, then turned to check all the other targets. During the sweep, he caught two more before being stunned himself.

"That was a genuinely good first try, Harry," Remus said, helping Harry off the floor.

"Much better than my first try," said Tonks from across the room. I got stunned before I even raised my wand."

Harry rubbed his stinging shoulder where the stunner had hit.

"Does it sting, Harry?" Remus asked. "I charmed the stunners to be on low."

"Just a little bit. It's not that bad, though," Harry replied.

"Anyway--I've got a potion to give you afterwards for the pain. Ready to go again? Good."

The targets started again. This time Harry stunned five before being stunned himself in the chest. Time after time, he tried, improving each time. By his seventh round, he had successfully stunned all twelve targets. After he did it a few more times, Remus and Tonks increased the speed of the targets. This was much harder. Harry wasn't able to stun two before being hit himself. He tried time after time but without much improvement.

Harry was sweating by the time his lesson was over. Remus gave him a huge goblet of potion to help soothe the stings. After tasting it, Harry decided he would have rather faced a dementor--at least with them, there was chocolate involved. But it did its job, soothing his stinging back, chest, and arms.

"Very good job tonight, Harry." Remus clapped him on his newly relieved back.

"Yes, very good job," Tonks echoed.

Harry muttered his thanks, sticking his wand back in his pocket.

"Now, remember your lesson Thursday night, same time, same place."

Harry bid them goodnight, then began back to the common room, hoping to get a few moments with Ginny before he had to turn in. Thinking of the red head, he smiled the entire way back.

* * *

Please review! Please!!


End file.
